The meaning behind the butterflies
by PrincessofChina07
Summary: "Takasugi-sama? Why do you wear a yukata with butterflies on it?" Everyone was anxious whether he'd answer or not, but they were shocked that he answered so honestly. "I knew a girl who reminded me of one...I have no soul but she filled me with one. But she flew far far away, so this will have to do until she comes back to me." "...that was really ooc-de gozaru."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama and it's larger than life characters. However I do own my OC...yea that's just about it

_The morning of the Joui War_

"Onii-chan!" A girl with short dark hair, held by a ribbon called out.

The man with the long raven hair turned to see his sister holding back her tears. His two other companions had also looked back.

"...When you come back…all of you…"

The other dark haired man looked on, while the silver haired man stared with a bored expression on his face.

"I promise to have a hot and steamy meal waiting for each of you!" The girl looked as if she was ready to break down. She looked as if she was about to lose everything she had.

The long haired man felt his vision blur. But he wouldn't let a tear show. Not in front of his most precious sister, who was experiencing the most excruciating pain of all. Compared to her, he had no right to cry.

"So…," she fought back the tears that were ready to come out, "be safe and come back ok?" She gathered all the strength she had left to send them off with her best and most reassuring smile.

All the long haired man wanted to do was run back and tell her it was ok. They didn't have to go to war and they would all stay the way it was before. Sadly that wasn't the case.

Before he could react back, the silver haired man had spoken up, "I don't know if I want to come back to a meal that could possibly kill me. Might as well get it over with on the battlefield." The silver head then shoved his pinky up his nose and began to nonchalantly walk away.

Everyone was at a loss of words and the two other men just stood there, in slight shock at their friend's words.

"Shut up you asshole!"

The men turned to look at the girl, surprised at her sudden change of mood.

"My cooking's great and you know it! If you don't appreciate it, then why don't you go find someone else to cook for you!"

The silver head just chuckled to himself, "Fine fine. You have until we all come back to cook up a damn great meal so it better be the best food I've ever tasted if you want me to come back," he then waved a farewell to her and then continued on his path.

The long haired fellow, now encouraged by his comrades words, could say just what his sister needs to hear. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll be back soon. We'll be really tired so please make sure our futons and meals are ready when we come back."

His sister was ready to cry, but instead shined a hopeful smile to him, "Hai!"

The long haired man turned and followed his silver haired friend, silent tears coming down his face.

The last to leave was the other dark haired man. She noticed his gaze and locked eye contact with him.

He said nothing and neither did she. They simply stared into each others eyes. Deeply. He finally broke contact, turned his back and gave a small wave without looking back.

The girl simply stared after his back, noticing how broad it had become. She smiled to herself peacefully and silent tears began to stream down her face.

"Goodbye to you too, Takasugi"

* * *

_Present Edo_

"Gin-chaaaannn~! I'm hungry~!"

"Oi, Kagura. Stop complaining you ungrateful brat. You already ate mine and Shinpachi's share so will you quit it?"

"Mou~ Gin-chan you meanie!" Kagura said sticking her tongue at Gin in despise.

"Oi Patsuan, bring mami more food, she needs to eat a lot so the baby's healthy."

"Who exactly is having a baby?" Shinpachi said with a straight face, trying to fulfill his straight-man character.

"Kagura, you're too young to be pregnant. And aren't you a Yato? Can aliens get pregnant the way we do?" Gin asked in nonchalance while flipping through his JUMP.

"Of course we can! How do you think I was born!? Duh!" Kagura fired back, "Gin-chan, you're a dummy sometimes." Kagura laid down on the couch across Gin and started to pick her nose.

"No, no Kagura, you've got it all wrong," Gin waved off, "First of all, how would you know you were born like a human?" Gin pointed an accusing finger at Kagura. "Hmm? Did your parents ever tell you? Did your papi impregnate your mami by *bleeping* her *bleep* with his *bleep*. Hmm?!" Does papi have a video of you coming out of mami's *bleep*?"

"Oi! What are you trying to teach Kagura-chan!?"

"Shush Patsuan. Our Kagura needs to understand where exactly she came from. What if she's a Radish Patch Kid (A/N: not very creative sorry .)? Huh? As her guardian, I should be the one to break the news."

"WHAT NEWS lS THERE TO BREAK!?" The Megane was losing his patience.

Suddenly Gin was by Kagura's side, "Kagura, I'm sorry the news had come to you this way…..but you were never born from your parents. Your parents picked you from a field."

"WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT? WHY IS THERE A FIELD OF KIDS ON HER PLANET!?"

"It's ok Patsuan, I'm glad I was picked," Kagura stated seriously to the megane."There's no way I could be related to Papi."

*Somewhere in the universe Umibouzu sneezes*

"Ugh we cannot drag this pointless conversation any longer."

(A/N: Thanks Patsuan o^_^b)

"Yea no problem Author-san…...Did you just call me Patsuan!?"

(A/N: Like you said megane, on with the story ^_^")

"I'm going to ignore that….."

"Shinpachi! I'm hungry!" Kagura complained again

"We're back to this!?" Shinpachi sighed knowing there would be no end to this. He went to the Yorozuya "money safe" to check how much they had. And by "money safe" I mean an old tin cookie box Gin had.

Shinpachi looked in the box and could only gather ¥116. "Sorry Kagura chan, we don't have enough to be spending right now. We haven't had a client for awhile. Until we get one we can't spend this. Why don't you go to Ane-ue's and eat something there?"

Kagura deadpanned at Shinpachi and got off the couch heading outside, "Shinpachi wants me to die uh-huh. I'm going out! C'mon Sadaharu!"

"Arf!" The dog happily complied and the two were gone.

Shinpachi just stared off in annoyance. "Gin-san, we should look for jobs. We need the money."

"Yea yea Patsuan. Just go find one, I'll meet up with you later…." Gin said, entranced with his JUMP and motioned for Shinpachi to leave.

"Lazy perm head."

* * *

It was a busy day at the Terminal, as ships were constantly passing in and out. Passengers were everywhere; entering and leaving the terminal. One particular customer seemed to stand out amongst the other passengers that left the Terminal. Well she stood out because she had bodyguards by her every side.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" The girl stretched her arms out to the sky and embraced the warmth of the sun. Her dark hair shining and showing off her red string that tied her hair back, decorated with bells.

"Azumi-sama," a guard said, "the car is here, let us be on our way."

Azumi, brought her hands down and positioned herself in a lady-like manner, "Yes lets go shall we?" She smiled.

While in the car, the guard began to discuss the week, "Azumi-sama, from what we've all been told by Ikedo, you are allowed this week to yourself in the place you have chosen to spend before your marriage to those merchant Amantos."

As the guard was talking, Azumi simply stared out the window, enjoying the view outside.

The guard coughed, trying to get her attention when finally he bluntly said, "Azumi-sama? Are you even listening-"

Before he could finish she stopped him, "Yes I heard. This week is all to myself and this is my last time to enjoy the privileges of freedom, yada yada yada." she mocked.

The guard nonetheless proceeded, "As you know Azumi-sama, this being your "own time," we as your bodyguards are not allowed to accompany you. There will be no one there to defend you if something happens."

"I am aware." Azumi said blandly and continued to watch the view pass her by.

"In that case, Azumi-sama, we beg you to take one of us-"

"That won't be necessary." Azumi was now seated properly, straight up, and looking her bodyguard straight in the eye.

"Azumi-sama!"

"Do not worry. I requested myself for this week to myself before the marriage. You should not trouble yourselves with my own choices."

"But Azumi-sama!"

Azumi's features softened into a peaceful smile, "Don't worry, I can handle myself well."

The car stopped and Azumi got. She looked into the opened door and said her goodbyes. Before she left she said, "You all have been such lovely bodyguards, please enjoy your stay in Kabukicho while you can." She saw some of her bodyguards look hesitant and chuckled, "No need to worry guys, this is my hometown. I will be absolutely safe." She gave them one last smile and walk off.

"Now to find a guide that will help me around for my stay."

**I've never been one for conclusions sorry ^_^". This is my second fanfic about Gintama so I'm sorry if my humor isn't up to par. That's probably also due to the fact I wrote this at 1 in the morning. I've been wanting to do a fanfic with Gintama for a long time 'cause it's just so fun to play with and its such a flexible anime, you can't get any better material for fanfics than this really. Lemme know what you guys think and if you have any questions so far feel free to ask :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took a chance with my story and special thanks to Kintoki Kin who reviewed my story! I'll definitely continue since I do have an awesome plan for this story! Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Gintama, I only own my OC**.

"What should I eat…" The Yato girl had decided to stroll around Kabuki-cho. She wasn't exactly ready to leave this world yet from Anego's special "tamagoyaki."

"Damn Megane has to be stingy!" Kagura scrunched up her face in frustration. "And what's Gin chan doing!? Not a damn thing, that's what-aru!" Just thinking about her situation got Kagura irritated to no point. Suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore, and let her emotions fly freely…..by beating up any passing civilian.

"That stupid lazy permed head!" And there flew a poor bystander, minding his own business, but unfortunately got caught up in Kagura's fit of rage. "How does he expect me to survive-aru!? I can't drink strawberry milk like him and be ok!" Another bystander flew across the street. Soon the street was filled with unconscious civilians in a matter of seconds.

"If those two stingy bastards would get off their lazy asses, and find a damn job, then maybe we would have actual money and I could eaaattt!" Kagura was about to throw a nearby vending machine into the street, when she heard a voice.

"Did you say you needed a job?"

Kagura stopped and instantly snapped back to reality. She turned to see where the voice came from. Kagura saw that the voice belonged to an older girl, around Anego's age probably; she had long dark hair tied back with some sort of red string. She was wearing a light blue yukata tied with a red obi. Although her eyes were brown, they shone so brightly at Kagura as the unintroduced girl stared at her with a peaceful smile.

Kagura just stared at the girl, _"She's really pretty-aru…." _Kagura instantly felt some sort of envy and hoping that when she grows older she'll look as graceful and woman-like like this girl.

"Um…...did you hear me?" the older girl spoke again, snapping Kagura out of her daze.

"Oh um yea…." Kagura immediately blushed out of embarrassement, and set down the vending machine she was holding up.

"So you said-" Before the Yato could finish, her stomach growled ever so loudly, startling the older girl.

"Haha looks like someone's a bit hungry." that just made Kagura blush even harder.

"What do you say about getting something to eat?" The older girl smiled at Kagura again, bringing her at ease.

"Sure!"

* * *

"So…...I was meaning to ask-aru…." Kagura said in between bites, "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh my! I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself!" The older girl put down her tea. "My name's Azumi"

"I'm Kagura.." she said continuing to eat, "So what were you saying about a job?"

"Ah yes, well you see Kagura-chan-" Azumi quickly covered her mouth, "is it ok to call you by Kagura-chan?"

"Of course! Actually, you can also address me as queen-sama, because I'm the Queen of Kabuki-chou!" Kagura stated while finishing her dango.

"Oh then you're perfect for the job!" Kagura stared at her in puzzlement.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been talking about this 'job' for a while now and I haven't even explained it to you!"

"Yea…..I kinda wanna know-aru.." Kagura deadpanned

"Well then let me explain, basically I need a guide."

"A guide?"

"Yes, well you see Kagura-chan it's been a while since I've been in Edo, and I don't exactly remember where everything is, so if it's not too much trouble I would like to ask if you can act as my guide."

Kagura took a skeptical look at Azumi, and noticing this, Azumi spoke again, "It'll only be for a week and I'll of course pay you for your services!"

Azumi brought out a heavy looking pouch, and opened it, revealing the gold coins.

An idea struck Kagura, _"If I take up this job by myself, then I can have all that money to myself and buy all the sukonbu I want! Then I'll have Shinpachi and Gin-chan under my control since I'll be super rich, gyahaha!"_

Satisfied with her thought, Kagura gave Azumi a bright smile, "I'll definitely do it!"

"Oh I'm so glad! Thank you Kagura-chan!" Azumi put the pouches away and got up to throw away her trash, then turned to Kagura.

"Kagura-chan, I know I said this will be an easy job, but you see there are certain people that we may encounter that can cause some trouble for us…" Azumi held her face with a worried look.

"Don't worry Azumi. I'm the ultra powerful Queen-sama of Kabuki-chou uh huh!" Kagura said while gobbling down the last of her dango.

"Yes well, it may get dangerous, so would it be ok if I let your parents know and ask if they're ok with this?"

_Crap. _"Haha…..well I'm sure Gin-chan wouldn't mind as long as I don't get hurt…..and I'm pretty durable hahaha!" Kagura sweat drop.

"Well Kagura it would bring me a lot of peace of mind if I could talk to your parent. Please?" Azumi asked with her graceful smile.

_She's so graceful! I'm super jealous of her…...darn I feel like I can't refuse such a great woman like her! I know Gin-chan will totally try to take a cut in this too so I'll just take a precaution…_

"Ok….I guess you could…..but you said that I'm the only one fit for the job? You only wnated me right?" Kagura asked getting right in her face.

Azumi laughed, "Haha your such a silly girl Kagura-chan! Of course! I promised you right?"

Azumi smiled that womanly smile once again that threw Kagura in awe of her.

"Shall we go then?" Azumi motioned Kagura to lead the way.

"Uh, Yea!"

**K well short chapter. I wanted to be done with this chapter really 'cause I totally neglected this story and I feel bad that I wasn't showing it enough love ^_^. Well now that that's done with, I feel like this story will be really rolling now! Look forward to next time!**


End file.
